


Crossover: Meleth

by IBegToDreamAndDiffer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform, and midgard, and ragnarok, i have no idea what this is, mentions of the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and Loki speak about their pasts, while worrying slightly about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover: Meleth

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estate. The Avengers belongs to Marvel and various other people/studios. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

Thranduil sighed as his son and the other guards finally left, sprinting from the room with barely a sound. If they didn't find the dwarves, Thranduil would send a scout to Dale; there weren't many other places for the dwarves to go.

The King twitched when a hand was suddenly stroking his arm, but calmed immediately; there was only one creature who could sneak up on him.

'You will wrinkle if you continue to sport that look,' a soft voice said directly into his ear.

Thranduil's lips twitched. 'An Elf does not wrinkle, my dear. How many times must I tell you?'

'Oh, you Elves, you're all alike. You look much older than you did sixty years ago.'

Thranduil chuckled and tilted his head up to look into the bright green eyes of his lover. His bonded-mate, if anyone dared to look too closely, but nobody did. He was King Thranduil, and though his subjects respected him, they feared him, too. There were only four people in all of Middle-earth who knew who Loki was.

Speaking of knowing...

'Lord Elrond has once again requested our presence in Imladris,' Thranduil said as he stood. He and Loki were alone, and the Norse god was more than skilled enough to duck out of sight of any Wood-elves, so Thranduil felt safe in reaching out to thread his arm through Loki's.

Of course, Thranduil didn't know _why_ Loki insisted on hiding; he couldn't care less if all of Middle-earth knew that his bonded was a Norse God from another realm. But Loki insisted on keeping himself a secret, and Thranduil wasn't going to make him reveal himself.

Loki turned to look up at him, and Thranduil smirked; he _so_ enjoyed being reminded that he was taller than the god.

Loki rolled his eyes as they continued to walk. 'Did he request  _our_ presence, or that of you and Legolas?' he queried. 'Because as far as I remember, I was banned for three hundred years, and it's only been two hundred.'

'I suppose he's forgiven you,' Thranduil said, and then chuckled when Loki snorted. 'Well, I think that Legolas has been speaking with him.'

'And why is that?'

'Legolas likes having both parents on hand during the solstice,' Thranduil said, 'and he likes having his... that mortal, with him as well. All three of us, in the same city, is perfect to him.'

Loki sighed and rubbed one hand over his face; a gesture that only Thranduil, and sometimes Legolas, were privy to witness. Like Thranduil, Loki didn't like showing any emotions; it was a weakness neither could afford. Thranduil was a King, and as such had to have control of himself at all times. Loki was still a Prince, despite his extended holiday from his own Realm, and he certainly acted like it. He especially liked taking on the appearance of “Throril”, an Elf disguise he used when he decided to interact with the Woof-elves of Northern Greenwood. Throril was always a special guest of the Royal family, and took great delight in ordering about every Elf he came across.

'Thranduil?'

The Elf blinked, blue eyes swivelling to rest on Loki's green, and the god raised an eyebrow. 'Pardon?'

'You were lost in thought,' Loki commented. 'Am I so boring that you must escape to your own mind to feel excited?'

Thranduil let a slow smirk spread across his face. 'I can think of a number of ways you can...  _excite_ me.'

'Oh?' Loki stopped and turned to face Thranduil as he threaded both their hands together. 'And are you going to share these ways?'

Thranduil couldn't hear or see any Elf, so leaned forward to press his lips gently to Loki's. One of Loki's hands untangled from his own and slid up to cup the King's smooth, warm jaw. Thranduil hummed into the kiss, and slowly opened his mouth when Loki's tongue swiped across his bottom lip.

They broke apart as soon as footsteps reached their ears, and Loki flickered out of sight without a sound. Thranduil took a deep, calming breath, and turned towards the sound.

Only to sigh when his son turned the corner.

'Ada,' the younger Elf smiled. His eyebrows climbed slightly. 'And Father.' Thranduil turned his head slightly to see that Loki had re-appeared. 'Oh,' Legolas blinked, quickly realising where they had been going. Fortunately he wasn't ill-bred enough to  _blush_ . 'Adar, there are no signs of the dwarves,' Legolas continued, eyes now on Thranduil, 'Tauriel and a few others figured that they must have escaped via the river. I sent Tauriel and two others to Dale.'

'Very good, Legolas,' Thranduil said, while Loki just watched.

'I was wondering, Ada, now that the dwarf matter has been... sort of taken care of,' Legolas continued, and this time he  _did_ blush, but only slightly, 'may I please go to Imladris early?'

Loki snorted and shook his head, and Thranduil smiled when Legolas scowled at his father. 'And why would you want to go to Imladris so early, Little Greenleaf?' Thranduil queried. 'We're not due for at least another month.'

Legolas wet his lips slowly and looked at everything but his parents as he said, 'I received a letter, and it informed me that... Estel would be returning to Imladris, and staying for a few months.' He hesitantly looked up. 'I was hoping-'

'To spend some time with the Man still trying to court you,' Thranduil sighed.

'Trying and  _succeeding_ ,' Legolas corrected.

'He still hasn't met your adar's approval,' Loki reminded the young Elf, who huffed and folded his arms.

'Really, Legolas, I've taught you better than that,' Thranduil scowled, and Legolas did, too, though his arms dropped to his sides.

'You two are far too much alike,' Loki complained, but added, 'Off you go, Greenleaf; we shall see you soon.'

Legolas' blue eyes lit up, and Thranduil turned to glare at his partner as their son raced off, going much too fast for a  _Prince_ of Greenwood.

'What?' Loki shrugged and continued walking, forcing Thranduil to hurry to catch up, 'you were going to say yes; I was just saving you time.'

'Sometimes I despise you, my dear,' Thranduil complained.

They reached the door to their chambers, and Loki smirked as he pressed a hand to the wooden door, opening the locks with his personal magic.

'I have been told, on  _more_ than one occasion, that I am despised,' he quipped and backed into the room.

'By the people you love?' Thranduil asked.

The door closed behind them, and Loki's smirk softened into a warm, gentle smile. He closed the distance between them and reached up, slowly pulling the crown of thorns from Thranduil's head.

'Indeed,' he said, gentle fingers brushing blonde strands of hair behind Thranduil's face. 'There was one such man- a mortal, like Legolas' Estel,' Loki explained. 'He hated me as much as he loved me.'

Thranduil watched his face closely, as always thrilled to hear more about Loki. They had known each other for over seven hundred years, but there were some things that neither discussed; like Loki's life before coming to Middle-earth, or the war that had stolen Thranduil's parents from him and made him King.

'What happened to him?' Thranduil finally asked.

Loki smiled sadly and set Thranduil's crown on its stand, his fingers ghosting over the sharp tips. 'He was killed in battle,' Loki explained, 'and I... well, I didn't handle it well.' He let out a pained chuckle and turned to face the Elf.

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'Mm,' Loki hummed and moved closer. He wrapped one arm around Thranduil's waist, the other around his back, and just held him close. Loki got like this, sometimes, and so did Thranduil; so the King simply held him closely and stroked Loki's back, letting him pull himself together.

'He was what started Ragnarök,' Loki said, his voice soft. 'His death destroyed me and I destroyed the world he lived in as well as my own.'

They had spoken of Ragnarök only briefly, so Thranduil remained silent.

'When it was over, and I had somehow survived, I ran,' Loki continued. 'I left everything I was familiar with and travelled. I suppose I hoped that I'd die, somehow. It had been prophocised that I would, and yet I didn't.'

'I'm glad you didn't,' Thranduil finally murmured.

'I am, too,' Loki said, voice just as gentle. 'If I hadn't I wouldn't have discovered what had happened to Midgard- Middle-earth, as you now call it. I wouldn't have met you, and we wouldn't have Legolas.'

He drew back, and Thranduil asked, 'Your first love was from Middle-earth?'

'Midgard,' Loki corrected. 'Thousands and  _ thousands  _ of years ago, it was called Midgard. Long before your people ever stepped foot on this planet. Long before any of the races that now call it home existed.'

'You must miss him,' Thranduil hummed as he ran his fingers through Loki's own black, shoulder-length hair. It fell in waves around his pale face, and Loki gave him a small smile.

'I miss him every day,' he said truthfully. 'But every day I get to be with you.' He shrugged one shoulder. 'You made life worth living again; you and Legolas.'

'I'm glad,' Thranduil said and leaned forward to kiss him. He couldn't fault Loki for still loving someone else. After all, Thranduil had been about to bond with a lovely young Elf named Luinellë when he'd first met Loki. Though there had been the instant spark of attraction, Thranduil had already been in love. Thranduil still loved her, even though she'd passed before they could bond; and Loki understood that. There was enough room in Thranduil's heart for Loki, Legolas,  _ and  _ Luinellë. Just like there was enough room in Loki's for Thranduil and his mortal.

When they broke apart, Loki murmured, 'I worry for Legolas.'

'Why?' Thranduil asked.

'It is difficult, loving a mortal,' Loki sighed. 'I fear that he'll suffer the same pain I did.'

'As much as it pains me, we cannot tell Legolas whom he can and cannot love,' Thranduil reminded the god. 'If I had it my way, our son would never step foot out of his room.'

Loki laughed out-loud at that. 'Legolas would go mad if you forbade him to leave.'

'He'd find a way out,' Thranduil shrugged, 'he is  _ our  _ son, after all.' He reached up to run his fingers through Loki's hair again as he said, 'Legolas has given his heart to Aragorn, and there is nothing we can do about that. Hopefully the Valar look kindly on our son and grant him a rich, full life.'

'Even if it's the life of a mortal?' Loki asked, his eyes hard.

Thranduil nodded. They both knew that if Legolas and Aragorn survived- if their  _ love  _ survived- then their son would choose to become mortal, and eventually die, so that he could spend but one life time with Aragorn.

Loki sighed, but a smile curled his lips. 'If only the peoples of Middle-earth could see the great, cold King Thranduil now.'

'What would they say?' Thranduil asked.

'Not a thing,' Loki said, 'they'd be too shocked to see you smiling and speaking of  _ true love _ .'

Thranduil laughed and tugged Loki in for another kiss, the two slowly making their way towards the large bed that sat in the middle of the room. When they fell onto it, and each other, Loki whispered his love into Thranduil's ear, in a language that the Elf couldn't speak, but new as Old Norse. He knew those words, though, and that was enough to make Thranduil smile.

He kissed Loki again and said, 'And I you, meleth.'

  
  


{THE END}

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Meleth** – love
> 
> **Luinellë** – a name I made up from the Elvin words hellë (sky) and luin (blue)
> 
> **Author's Note:** I, um... yeah, no fucking clue. See, I was loking for Thranduil pics, 'cause I LOVE Lee Pace (therefore Thranduil, who is SO fucking fabulous that there are no words to truly describe his fabulousness) and I saw fanart for Thranduil/Loki, and then my muse wanted ME to write Thranduil/Loki, and somehow Legolas became their son, and I ship Aragorn/Legolas, so... no clue. I kind of hate it, but then again I hate everything I write (no, not really... kinda).
> 
> I also TOTALLY fucked with the history of Middle-earth, and Ragnarök, and... everything, really. I also hinted at my favourite Avengers pairing, 'cause I couldn't help myself :)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading if you did. Thanks for not shouting that it's awful! If you think it is, just exit it. No need to leave flames. 'Cause I shall laugh at them whilst doing my best Thranduil expression.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> {IBegToDreamAndDiffer}


End file.
